El Despertar de los Longbottom
by edwinguerrave
Summary: La Batalla de Hogwarts ha terminado, y sorpresivamente, dos de los residentes permanentes de San Mungo regresan a la vida consciente, en un relato que intenta crear esa "versión alternativa", combinada con un toque "What if...": ¿Qué pasaría si los Longbotton recuperan sus facultades mentales? Portada (c) Ayne Greensleves


**El despertar de los Longbottom (1)**

_Por edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000.

* * *

Despertó con una sensación extraña. Sentía como que estaba saliendo de un sueño particularmente profundo. Sí le pareció que había amanecido por el brillo que entraba a través de sus párpados cerrados. Pero se dio cuenta que no era la mullida cama donde recordaba dormir junto a su esposa, y tampoco sentía su peso hundir el lado derecho de su cama, como era su costumbre.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que no estaba en su casa. El techo, inmaculado, le devolvía un blanco que le hería la vista. Al mirar a la izquierda, un paraban le llamó la atención: _"Estoy en San Mungo",_ pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su derecha, en una cama pegada contra la pared a una silueta de espaldas, que le recordó muchísimo a quien amaba desde su época del colegio. Aunque el corte de cabello era similar, corto y casi masculino, el color fue lo que le impactó, blanco como la nieve. _"¿Alice? ¿Qué nos pasó?" _

Lo último que recordaba era ver a su esposa llorar mientras eran torturados por los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr., quienes querían saber dónde estaba Lord Voldemort.

Miró con atención cuando la mujer en la cama del lado se estiró, se volteó y al verlo, exclamó con voz de sueño:

–Frank, ¿eres tú?

–"_Entonces no estoy soñando, si es ella." _Si, Alice, soy yo.

–Pero… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estamos?

–Parece que es San Mungo, debieron traernos luego de encontrarnos con los mortífagos.

–Pero, ¿por qué estás así? –insistió Alice–, como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo.

En ese momento, se asomó una sanadora asistente, la cual traía el desayuno, y distraída, saludaba:

–Buenos días, mis angelitos, ¡espero que hayan amanecido bien! ¡Hoy es un día de celebración!

–¿Y eso por qué?

El grito de susto de la enfermera después de escuchar la pregunta de Frank encendió las alarmas en el piso.

Enseguida llegaron dos medimagos, quienes, sorprendidos, evaluaron a su vez a los igualmente extrañados esposos:

–Es imposible –trataba de explicar uno al otro, después de terminar los chequeos–, su historial médico indica que las lesiones eran irreversibles.

–Si, así veo –comentaba el otro medimago, mirando de uno a la otra–, debe haber otra explicación. El daño provocado por la _Cruciatus_ fue diagnosticado como definitiva. (2)

–Pero nos sentimos bien –intervino Frank, aún extrañado por la actitud de los brujos–, no entiendo porque tanto revuelo.

–Mis estimados Longbottom, ustedes estuvieron casi 16 años en condición de minusvalía mental casi total –ambos esposos abrieron los ojos totalmente cuando el mayor de los medimagos les dijo esas palabras–, y de forma sorpresiva hoy, exactamente a esta hora, recuperan totalmente sus funciones mentales. Eso es lo que nos sorprende.

-–¿Y qué tiene de especial el día de hoy? –preguntó Alice, frunciendo el ceño.

–Pues, mi querida –respondió el medimago más joven–, que hoy acaba de ser derrotado _Quien-ustedes-saben,_ ¡y esta vez de forma definitiva!

–Sí –completó la enfermera, aun respirando asustada–, parece que intentó atacar el castillo de Hogwarts, para enfrentarse a Harry Potter y fue eliminado, junto a buena parte de sus seguidores.

–¿Harry? –preguntó Frank– ¿No era ese el nombre del hijo de James y Lily Potter?

–Sí –respondió Alice antes que alguno otro interviniera–, los que murieron en Halloween pasado. Pero él tiene la misma edad de mi Neville, ¿no?

–Si –-intervino el mayor de los medimagos, confirmando que la lucidez mental de los dos era excelente–, pero ya él, y su hijo, deben tener 17 años. Como les dije, ustedes están, por decirlo así, regresando después de casi 16 años sin conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

Los esposos se volvieron a ver, y Alice no pudo reprimir que las lágrimas brotaran silenciosamente. _16 años. Ni niño ya es un hombre y no pudimos acompañarlo. _

–Lo único que podemos hacer es que ustedes le escriban a algún familiar –mencionó el medimago joven–, para entonces cotejar y darles el alta médica. ¿Cómo se sienten físicamente?

–Yo me siento bastante bien –repuso Alice, emocionada por la perspectiva de salir de esa ala del hospital. Frank a su vez indicó:

–Bueno, yo siento el cuerpo como agarrotado, pero nada que una buena dosis de ejercicios no pueda resolver.

–¡Excelente! –mencionó el medimago mayor–, escriba a su familia para que venga, así los ponen al día y les damos el alta.

La enfermera les acercó un pergamino y tinta. Frank, con mano temblorosa escribió:

_Madre:_

_Acabamos de despertar, y nos dicen que han pasado 16 años desde el ataque de los mortífagos. Trata de venir lo antes posible, y si puedes, trae a Neville. Creo que Alice y yo necesitamos muchas respuestas. _

_Con amor, _

_Tus hijos Frank y Alice_

Los medimagos se sorprendieron por la rápida adaptación de Frank al proceso de escritura; para ellos no había dudas, los Longbottom estaban en pleno manejo de sus facultades cognitivas. Quedaba probar como estaba su capacidad mágica, pero para ello debían usar sus varitas, las que por supuesto no tenían a la mano.

Luego de colocar en la parte externa del sobre _"Augusta Longbottom",_ Frank le entregó el sobre a la enfermera, quien salió a paso rápido a enviar la carta a un lugar desconocido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Hogwarts, Neville acompañaba a su amiga Hannah Abbott hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas y a la sala común de Hufflepuff, luego de ser autorizados a retirarse a descansar luego de la cruenta batalla. Se despidieron y él la vio alejarse, con una mirada llena de esperanza en el futuro. (3) Retomó el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, cuando, al pasar frente a la puerta del Gran Comedor, lo sorprendió ver a su abuela, preguntando a todo quien se le cruzara por su nieto, mientras agitaba un pergamino en la mano.

–_¿Qué habré hecho ahora? _–se acercó temeroso–, ¡Abuela! ¡Aquí estoy!

–¡Por fin te encuentro! –gritó la bruja, acercándose al muchacho–, ¡debemos irnos rápido a San Mungo!

–¿Algo pasó con mis padres?

–¡No entendí muy bien, pero debemos irnos! –exclamó la anciana, con urgencia en la voz–, ¡Vamos, creo que podemos desaparecernos desde acá mismo, con las defensas mágicas caídas!

Y agarrándolo fuertemente de la mano, no esperó la réplica del nieto, inmediatamente tomó rumbo a la calle lateral donde los magos que podían se aparecían para de ahí acercarse a la entrada del hospital mágico.

Entraron al hospital, en donde medimagos, enfermeras y voluntarios ayudaban a atender a los heridos graves que iban llegando desde Hogwarts. Subieron casi corriendo al piso donde se encontraba la sala de lesiones mentales y, justo cuando iban a cruzar la puerta, Augusta se dio cuenta que Neville estaba lleno de restos de vegetales, polvo y sangre, por lo que después de un rápido _Scourgify_, adecentó al muchacho.

–¡Vamos, apúrate! –apuró la bruja, presa de la ansiedad.

Entraron, y la enfermera, al verlos les sonrió y señaló hacia el rincón donde estaban los padres de Neville y los medimagos aun haciendo chequeos. Caminaron rápidamente hacia ese punto y cuando vieron a la pareja interactuar tranquilamente con los medimagos, se quedaron totalmente sorprendidos.

–¿Mamá? –preguntó Frank, sin dar crédito a lo que veía–, ¿qué te pasó?

Por primera vez, Augusta Longbottom no sabía que responder. Solo pudo abrazar a su hijo, y llorar de emoción. Mientras tanto Alice miraba a Neville extrañada:

–Neville, ¿eres tú?

–Sí, mamá, soy yo –le dijo llorando, para también abrazarla. Después de un largo abrazo, madre e hijo se miraban a los ojos, y Alice, intentando detallar cada rasgo de su hijo, notó las múltiples heridas que había recibido durante el año por culpa de los Carrow y la reciente batalla–. Amor, ¿por qué estás tan herido? ¿Qué te pasó?

–No te preocupes, mamá, papá –trató de tranquilizarlos desviando el tema–. ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes?

–Ahora –respondió Frank después de abrazar a su hijo, mientras Augusta era a su vez abrazada por Alice–, muchísimo mejor. ¡Has crecido mucho! ¡Estas casi de mi altura!

–Fueron 16 años, hijo –respondió Augusta–, no lo veían desde que tenía casi dos años, y ya va a cumplir 18.

–Sí –aceptó Alice, volviendo a abrazar a Neville–, pero no entiendo que nos pasó, ¿por qué no te vimos crecer, sino que estábamos acá?

–Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas –explicó el mayor de los medimagos–, suponemos que las lesiones causadas por la maldición se revirtieron de alguna manera que no nos podemos explicar.

–¿Y eso es posible? –preguntó Neville.

–Pues, serían ustedes los primeros casos documentados –expuso el medimago joven–, al menos yo nunca vi un caso igual.

–Entiendo –indicó Frank, para luego preguntarle a Neville–, pero cuéntanos, hijo, ¿qué pasó con Voldemort?, porque acá nos dijeron que lo derrotaron.

–Si, papá –comenzó a narrar emocionado Neville, contado desde su rebelión en el colegio, el momento que habían llegado Harry, Ron y Hermione al castillo, el primer ataque de las hordas de seguidores de Voldemort, la tregua, la supuesta muerte de Harry, su propio momento de triunfo cuando se enfrentó al _Innombrable, _extrajo la espada de Gryffindor del sombrero y mató a Nagini, la serpiente-mascota del Señor Tenebroso, y la caída de Bellatrix Lestrange a manos de la señora Weasley, lo que provocó la interrupción de Alice:

–Ya va, ¿sería Molly Weasley?, ¿la hermana de los Prewett?

–Creo que sí, mamá –repuso Neville–, es la mamá de Ron y Ginny, de los gemelos...

-Yo la recuerdo, algo rolliza, pelirroja, que está casada con Arthur Weasley, muy agradables ellos, y todos sus seis niños pelirrojos. Ginny entonces es la séptima hija…(4)

–Exacto. Bueno, ella saltó cuando Bellatrix atacó a Ginny, Hermione y no recuerdo quién más, y eso fue una lucha tremenda. Tanto que nos quedamos congelados viendo a ellas por un lado y a Voldemort contra Harry por el otro. La señora Weasley mató a Bellatrix y después Harry le contó las verdades a Tom Riddle, así lo llamó, y de pronto se atacaron, y Harry derrotó a Voldemort, que quedó desarmado y muerto. Enseguida agarramos a los mortífagos que se quedaron sin líderes y los dejamos en custodia de la Orden del Fénix.

–¿Todavía existe la Orden? –preguntó Frank, sorprendido–, pensaba que Dumbledore la había eliminado con la primera caída de Voldemort. Ya veo que tuvo que reinstalarla.

–Si, papá… –de pronto, Neville se acordó de algo–. ¡Rayos! ¡Ahora en la noche van a hacer un homenaje a los caídos en la batalla! ¡Yo quiero estar, y quisiera que ustedes fueran!

–Hijo –terció Alice, tomándolo de los hombros–, claro que nos gustaría, pero hay que esperar a ver que indicaciones nos dan los medimagos.

–No vemos problemas –expresó el mayor de los medimagos–, lo que sigo sin comprender es como lo que habíamos dicho que era irreversible se revirtió.

–Quizás haya sido en el momento en que Bellatrix murió –reflexionó Neville–. Porque ya habían muerto los hermanos Lestrange, y Barty Crouch Jr. está sin alma porque un dementor lo besó –los cinco hicieron gestos de horror con ese comentario–; y como Bellatrix siempre que me veía se burlaba de cómo los habían dejado, pienso que, de alguna manera al irse, fue como si un encantamiento se levantara, como cuando uno hace levitar algo y lo descuida y se cae, algo así.

–No es mala la suposición –expresó el medimago joven–, aunque se trate de una maldición como esta, puede ser que sea así, al morir mágicamente quien causó el daño, éste se revierte… Pero realmente es un caso único. Por mi parte le podemos dar el alta médica, quizás el señor Frank necesite algunas sesiones de magifisioterapia, pero no veo secuelas.

–Yo tampoco –corroboró el otro medimago–, no veo ninguna objeción para darles el alta médica y que puedan asistir a ese homenaje en Hogwarts. Mientras preparan todo, vamos al escritorio de la asistente a firmar los pergaminos de salida, ¿les parece?

Con el asentimiento de los cuatro Longbottom, los medimagos se retiraron. En ese momento, Frank le preguntó a Neville, ante la mirada atenta de las mujeres:

–¿Y Dumbledore sigue siendo el director de Hogwarts?

–No, papá –respondió el joven, mirando hacia el piso–, murió el año pasado.

–Vaya –replicó Frank–, siempre pensé que sería director cuando mis nietos fueran a estudiar a Hogwarts.

–¿Y cómo murió? –preguntó Alice, en un hilo de voz, mientras ayudaba a su suegra a recoger sus artículos personales.

–No entendí muy bien que pasó, sólo sé que hubo una escaramuza en la torre de Astronomía, y Snape parece que le mandó la maldición asesina en lugar de Draco Malfoy. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, estaba caído, muerto, al pie de la torre.

Los cuatro guardaron silencio. Justo en ese momento, el mayor de los medimagos se acercó y dijo:

–-Bueno, mis amigos, aquí están las indicaciones para algunos chequeos, y las ordenes de alta médica –y le entregó el grupo de pergaminos a Frank, quien estiró su mano sonriendo–. Queremos que vengan en un mes, para comenzar con algunas evaluaciones que permitan corroborar que se encuentran perfectamente bien, ¿les parece?

–Sí, por supuesto –afirmaron sonriendo los esposos Longbottom. Los cuatro se despidieron de medimagos y enfermera, y saliendo del hospital mágico, se dispusieron a regresar a la casa familiar y de ahí, luego de un almuerzo íntimo, viajar a Hogwarts a rendir homenaje a quienes lograron derrotar al mago más peligroso de la región y restaurar la paz en la Inglaterra mágica.

* * *

_**Notas al pie:**_

(1) Un guiño al título del **Episodio VII: El Despertar de la Fuerza **de la _saga sobre todas las sagas:_ **Star Wars **(en mi top 3 están ésta, la de Harry Potter y la de **El Señor de los Anillos, **la cual respeto al nivel de no querer arriesgarme a escribir algo sobre ella…)

(2) Evento que intento recrear en "**Harry Potter: La historia de los Longbottom", **mi _bautizo de fuego _en esto de escribir relatos basados en el universo de Harry Potter.

(3) Lo que se narra en el Long-fic **"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **y su _spin-off _**"Una pregunta Interesante", **cuya lectura recomiendo encarecidamente.

(4) _**Séptima hija de un séptimo hijo; **_se dice que Ginny es la primera mujer Weasley nacida en siete generaciones, y me gusta, porque así se cumple lo que presenta Iron Maiden en su séptimo álbum de estudio, _**"Seventh son of a seventh son"**_, lanzado en 1988 (© Iron Maiden Holdings). De acuerdo a la Wikipedia, _"Se trata de un álbum conceptual acerca de la historia de un vidente; el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, que tendría facultades psíquicas como la clarividencia y otras mancias."_ Aunque la dueña de la idea fundamental (sabemos quién es, por eso lo coloco al inicio de los relatos) no aprovechó ese hecho, sino que lo convirtió en algo fortuito…

* * *

_**Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Aquí les traigo esta especie de "What if..." combinado con un poco de mi canon mental del "después de la batalla" y otro poco de ingenio en días de tinieblas... Me gusta penar que muchas de las cicatrices de la guerra se pueden curar ("Las heridas se curan"... "Ok, ¿y que hacen las cicatrices?"... "¡Yo qué sé que hacen las cicatrices!", si le creemos a _Kung Fu Panda II_), y si alguien merece que sus cicatrices desaparezcan es, precisamente la familia Longbottom... Espero que disfruten este ejercicio mental... Salud y saludos!


End file.
